


Goodbye?..

by lucifan_1227



Category: Lucifer (Comic), Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:35:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29578278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucifan_1227/pseuds/lucifan_1227
Summary: Hope you like it it’s my first one this is when Chloe reacted in a bad way ok
Kudos: 7
Collections: lucifer (TV)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it it’s my first one this is when Chloe reacted in a bad way ok

It’s been a few months since Chloe rejected Lucifer.Chloe was upset that lucifer lied to her but he never lied to her.But never lied to her he always told her the truth well half the true but it was still honestly. Chloe missed him but she was terrified of the monster he is. Deep Deep underneath she knew he wasn’t a monster he was a good man. While chloe was thinking about everything. Lucifer was broken. He was drowning lucifer couldn’t handle the fact that chloe the person.He loved rejected him. He thought that she was different. Out of everyone else. She saw him differently. But no when she founded out his real self. She just stomped on his heart and shattered it to a million pieces. Lucifer was thinking that she thinks that he’s a monster that he was a murder the devil that bites children heads off. “WHY DOES SHE HATE ME!!” Lucifer yelled on his balcony holding his whisky tears running down his cheeks. Lucifer curbing into a ball crying his eyes out. Trixies walks up to her mom next to the kitchen counter she looked scared. Worried even a little bit but not close to worry just scared and terrified. “mommy” “ yes monkey”. Chloe looked at her daughter she looked concerned in her eyes. “What are you doing?” trixie. Asked her mom. Chloe said “ paperwork monkey” “ why isn’t lucifer helping you?”. __________________________________________________________________________________________ Chloe hesitated at the thought of lucifer but she answered her daughter “he’s .... he’s busy and somewhere else” “where is he I miss him can he come tomorrow or right now pretty please mommy”. Chloe wanted to say yes but he was the devil she wanted to see her partner not the monster she saw “he’s busy and he can’t come over here ever again got it.” “W-why does he hate me he doesn’t want to see me again why?” trixie was crying. “No it’s just that .... I don’t want you to ever mention his name ever again got it!”. Chloe voice changed.Then maze stormed saw trixie crying. Hugged trixie “whats wrong!?” maze said to trixie. “mommy said that I can’t say lucifer name ever again or he can’t ever come here ever again!” trixie said crying. “Why decker what did he do?” maze said to Chloe. “trixie why don’t you go get ready for do bed and do you wait for me there while I talk to maze”. Trixie didn’t know why her mommy was acting like this she wished lucifer would come over like old times it ha been months since she saw lucifer “ok” trixie said to her mom. When trixie ran off to her room.”maze I don’t want you here anymore pack up your stuff and go now!!” Chloe yelled at maze but not that loud so trixie couldn’t hear. “What? oh you know about me and Luci-“ Chloe stoped her before she said his name “yea”. “Chloe you know I would n-“ Chloe stoped her and said “go now”.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really suck at writing sorry if it’s a bad chapter I was really bored and decided to write hope you enjoyed it

I can say it’s been a few days since maze was kicked out let’s see what happened after when maze was kicked out. Soon after when maze was kicked out she wondered where she should go she thought she would go to Lucifer place but after her betrayal she might not be welcomed there anymore. So she went to Linda’s place and stayed there for a little bit days till she got her own place. While maze was trying to find apartment or house lucifer was a mess. His place was trash there was bottles and his bed was clean because he hasn’t been sleeping at all. But we won’t get into that part just yet. Chloe had to lie to trixie so she didn’t want to lie to trixie so she just told her “maze had to figure her life out to see if bounty hunting was what’s she really wanted ok monkey” trixie didn’t buy that but she didn’t want to hear her mom lie to her over over again so she just agreed “ok” trixie nodded and went to watch tv. Chloe wished if Lucifer was just a delusional partner then she would love him. Everything could be normal but it isn’t he's the devil if he wasn’t she would marry him even. But things aren’t that simple anymore. Ok lucifer was texting Chloe over and over but no respond or she didn’t read it. Chloe has changed her phone number. The last text he send was two months ago he gave up chloe wanted space then she will have space if that’s what she desire. The last text was send on August 13 1:35pm on a Friday “detective i know you don’t want anything to do with me but I just wanted to explain to you or see you for the last time please i hope you can forgive me.” _____________________________________________ _______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Lucifer went to his balcony and flew into the air. He stomped and ended up in Las Vegas. He stayed there for a week intill. Maze wanted to apologize to lucifer about her betrayal but she didn’t find lucifer in lux nether his penthouse his penthouse was a mess. Maze checked in the precinct but he was no where to be found in L.A. so she couldn’t go find lucifer because she had to find apartment or house because she was kicked out of chloe’s and she couldn’t stay at Linda’s forever. The next day chloe went to the precinct like any other day. When chloe sat at her desk paperwork was already at her desk so chloe drive into her paperwork when she was in the middle of her work she couldn’t stop thinking of lucifer all morning she wished he was next to her making pins or jokes. But then Dan walked up to her and asked her “ are you done doing the paperwork” chloe was still thinking she was somewhere else at that moment till. Dan snapped his figures at her face chloe snapped. And “are you ok chlo” chloe wanted to say no she missed lucifer but she was still terrified of him of the monster he is. “Mmh” Chloe answered dan. Dan didn’t believe her but he didn’t want to push her. “ are you sure you can talk to me whenever your ready” dan said. “ I know but I am good” ____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ When chloe was done with the paperwork she turned it in and wondered if lucifer would text her or visit her but nope. He didn’t she at lest thought that he would reach out till he got a hold of her. So chloe texted lucifer she wasn’t bad at him but she was still scared but she wanted him back she wanted to see him again so she texted him she memorized his phone number so she texted him. “ hi it’s chloe if your wondering who’s is this I was wondering if you would like to come back to work I know you quit because I didn’t want to work with you anymore but we really could use your help with the case” Chloe wanted to say she missed him so bad. But she was still scared a little. So she just put that they need his help on the case. She waited if he read the message but nope no replay. She thought maybe he’s a sleep or busy at the moment. So she waited the next day for he replied he said “ sure the lieutenant called me he said that I had to be on the case to help out so sure i’ll be there” Lucifer thought that would be the last one just to see her one more time then after the case no more cases he won’t work with her anymore just one more last case then it’s over. He won’t work there anymore. _______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ Chloe was happy he would go and work with her again but she didn’t know that it would be the last one she thought that they would work with each other again like old times. Chloe was so excited to see him but scared she hoped into bed. The next morning she got there at work at 8:00am so early to see if he would be early as well. So she can see him. Lucifer was in Las Vegas he just wondered the streets looking like a mess. But when he saw chloe texted him his heart jumped out of his chest but then. It was just a case so he agreed so he can see her. But he was scared of how will she react. When she sees him will she be scared will she yell at him would she slap him. Or maybe she accept him. He was about to drown in his bad thoughts till he decided to reply and agree. Chloe was waiting for him to show up she waited five minutes till he showed up his hair was nice and smooth he dressed good. Chloe wanted to go hug him but she remembered that he wasn’t a delusional partner he was the devil. Lucifer stood there in front but 4 feet away to give her space he was scared that if she would react the way she reacted when she first saw him. _______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ Chloe looked up and saw him he was frightened of her she didn’t know what to say or how to react she saw into his eyes he was holding back tears. He had his head down just waiting to do something else. Chloe thought if he wanted to sit down so she asked him “ do you want to sit down there’s a chair next to me” it was silence then he answered “no thank you” chloe wanted him to sit next to her but she was also relieved that he said no the thought of the devil siting next to her. Scared her he stepped one feet closer then. Chloe shake and backed her chair backwards. Lucifer was heart broken that she was still scared but he wasn’t surprised. This happened a lot so he was used to it. The disappointment in his eyes showed and some tears he backed up to give her space. “Sorry I didn’t mean to” chloe was scared he would hurt her. But she knew he would never “ it’s fine it happens all the time so I am used to it” Chloe wanted to say that she wasn’t scared of him she wanted him to be her partner again but deep down she was still scared of him and showed him that she was scared of him a few seconds ago. __________________________________________________________________________________________ It was time to go to the crime scene they went to chloe car lucifer sat in the back seat chloe asked him he could go in the passenger seat but he said it was fine so he went in the back seat chloe felt guilty. At the crime scene he wasn’t his self he was quite in the car ride and at the crime scene. Ella hugged him he backed up so ella didn’t get to hug him properly. “Hey we missed you so much” lucifer was quite “what’s wrong lucifer?” Lucifer looked down and didn’t answer. Till he finally answered “I am good thanks for asking Mrs Lopez” but Lucifer never said he missed them back.So ella give them what happened after that chloe wanted to know if was really ok he didn’t talk since ella asked him if was ok. “Hey lucifer we did really miss you. You know that right?” Lucifer didn’t know how to answer her or react so he just nodded “mhh”. Chloe didn’t know if he missed them. “Did you miss us ?” Chloe wanted to add if he missed her especially but she didn’t want to add that. It was silent afterwards “de- yea I missed you guys” Chloe wanted to cry because he stomped calling her detective but she just had to deal with it. “No detective today?” Lucifer didn’t know how to reply to her. “Uh it’s .... it’s probably for the best” chloe didn’t know if he would call her by her name now ? “ so your going to call me by my name now?” It was really quite then lucifer turned to chloe “I don’t know what to call you anymore”...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all liked

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you liked it I will only post in the weekends I got school. So I didn’t write more because I don’t know if you guys would like it so if you do please let me know I am already writing the next chapter all I need to know if you liked it or not and give me notes so I can do better.


End file.
